


When You Angry

by Alicetantenakira



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Gen, Jealous, Love Problem, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Tears, University AU, kiss, little sex, live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicetantenakira/pseuds/Alicetantenakira
Summary: Ouma jealous because Momota and Saihara go out on a date without tell him. To make it worse, they live together.





	1. Momota, what have you done?

“Saihara-chan... Momota-chan...wake up...”

Ouma sweet voice make Saihara open his eyes. Slowly, he rubbing both of his eyes while open it. He almost jump when he saw Ouma face only a few inches from his nose. Almost touch.

“Finally! Saihara-chan wake up!” Ouma pulled his face and moved to the other side of the bed. His right hand pulled the left ear of the still-sleeping Momota. “I don’t know what he's dreaming about, he's not budging at all." Momota's mumbles unclear words as response.

“Ouma-kun, what time is it now?” Saihara whisper, still sleepy.

“Nine. You know, I've spent fifteen minutes for this. Actually what time do you sleep?" Ouma puffed up his cheeks, looking annoyed.  
Saihara pretended not to hear it. His face flushed remember their business last night. Ouma glanced and looks suspicious with him. Saihara notice it. So, before Ouma could speak again, Saihara cut him off immediately. "What time do you go home? We are waiting for you up late."

Ouma's eyes widened. "Saihara-chan! How many times I need to say don’t wait for me to go home. I thought you could tell Momota-chan because he really stupid. But it turns out you're the same. The farewell party of our upperclassman is getting closer. The work of the committee is overwhelming. We had to stay in class until late to finish the party preparation on time. Just today I came home at 6 o'clock in the morning." Ouma speak while ruffling Momota's hair. "A great detective like you should know. Something wrong with your brain?" Ouma teased with his demon smile.

Saihara replied cautiously, "Of course I know, but ... there's something important we have to talk about."

"Ooooh... What is that? Do you miss me... nishishi." Ouma give him his childish smile. Before he speak again, he pulled both of Momota cheeks. "You should be happy with the bed, right? Just honest Saihara-chan, sleeping together, three of us in one single beds are uncomfortable.”

Ouma, Saihara and Momota are students at Juvenille University. They are already in fourth semester so they can’t stay in dorms anymore. Since the three of them come from another town and have no relatives there, they must rent a room or apartment. Renting rooms and apartments cost the same, so they decided to rent apartment together in order to save costs. With Amami's recommendation, they get a good apartment with kitchen, living room, balcony, bathroom and one bed room. Rantaro Aunt is the owner and she already prepare the furniture, everything is already in there, include kitchen utensil. All you need to do is bring your clothes.

Amami said, his aunt just barely lost his husband. He died because of illness. She buy the apartment for his present. Apparently, they have a plan to move there. But since his wish already gone, she didn’t want to see the apartment anymore. Amami can convice her to rent it just before she sell it.

She agree but with one condition. Amami aunt requested that no furniture to replaced and nothing to add.

When he first heard it, Saihara had doubts. The apartment is great. It near their University and in public space with minimarket, bookstore, photocopy, station and bus stop around. The view from apartment window is great too. You can see the moutain and sky very clearly.  
So, what make Saihara think it too much? Amami even tell his aunt give them cheap rent. She just want to help them.

The main problem is the bed. One queen size bed in the bedroom. The apartment has large living room and kitchen. But the bedroom is really opposite. It’s small and one queen size bed already take ¾ room. The only space left is cupboard and mirror table.  
They didn’t have any choice except share a bed.

Saihara doubt is because he know Momota and Ouma can’t get along. It will be better if they can find apartment with separate bedroom. But with the limited money it would be impossible. They try to find another, all of them is located far away from campus. They will be late.  
So, they decide to take the risk together.

One year after that, Saihara still think how can they do it. In the beginning, they just friend, with Momota and Ouma fight each other and Saihara in the middle. Right now, all three became more good friends ever since. Despite many disputes, they can understand each other and more tolerant.

"Momota-chan!" Ouma's rise his tone. He was almost exhausted.

In his mind, Saihara knows why Momota is so tired. They both had done that last night. Yes, Saihara and Momota are dating.  
They’re begun this relationship a month ago. Both of the confess their love at the same time. Since Saihara is the first one confess, he can’t believe it when Momota says he has the same feeling. Since then, they have sex almost every week.

Of course it was done when Ouma didn’t come home.

Not only Ouma, none all of his friends know. Saihara does not want anyone to know for now, especially Ouma. They agreed to show their feeling only at home and pretended as best buddy in outside. It’s not easy because Momota really dumb, but everyone already know about his attitude, so they didn’t notice it.

Saihara remembers how Momota touched all of his body last night. Outside and inside he's shown it. His face flushed red every time. Luckily they had a bath together and changed clothes before rest, otherwise Ouma would have been suspicious.

"I give up!" Ouma hit Momota's head. "Sleeping forever, ugly sleeping princess!” He looks really annoyed.

Ouma stepped out of the bed and whispered softly, "Unfortunately I made your favorite breakfast."

Saihara pity sees him. "Never mind Ouma-kun. Let him sleep longer. Besides today is Sunday.” Saihara try to cheer him.

Ouma tidied his crumpled purple sweater. "Nishishi Do you think why I bothered to wake you up?" Ouma held up three tickets from his black jean pocket. "Look at this! Entrance to Jabberwock Island!"

Saihara stunned. "Are you serious? They only open it for limited seat." Saihara checks the authenticity of the ticket in his hand. "Ouma-kun, where did you get it?"

"I'll let you know after ... Wake up this sleeping ugly." Ouma pulls Momota's hand aside. He try to drag him out from bed.

"Don’t do it Ouma-kun. You will..." Saihara tried to stop him but it was too late. Momota was rolling from bed to floor and ... falling on Ouma who was late dodging.

Saihara paused to see this rare sight. Some of Ouma's body is under Momota. Momota's head rests comfortably on Ouma's chest. In such circumstances, Momota still feel sleep. His hand hugged Ouma's waist. He maybe think it as pillow.

Ouma struggles to lift Momota, but he's too heavy. He managed to stay in sit position with Momota body stay above him. "Ngh..." Ouma moaned because the hugs of Momota getting tighter. His head was firmly attached to Ouma's chest. “Help Saihara-chan.”

Just as Saihara was about to approach them, something terrible happened.

“Saihara...”

Saihara flinched when he heard it.

Momota murmured his name over and over again. His hands play at Ouma's waist and into his sweater. His head looked up and kissed Ouma's neck.

Ouma was shocked. He screams very loudly, "Momota-chan!" He's struggling to push Momota until he's unaware Momota bit his neck.

"Ugh... Stop it!"

Momota whispered in his ear. Very slowly but Saihara could hear it. "You're so cute ... allow me ..."

While Momota's left hand restrained Ouma's body from falling back, Momota's right hand enter Ouma's sweater, moved down to the zippers off his pants.

Ouma realized it late. Momota's hand has entered his pants.

"Momota-kun stop!" Saihara pull his shoulder from behind.

Ouma and Saihara's screams have no effect. Momota didn’t let off his hand. He even bit Ouma neck harder.

Ouma's face flushed. "Ah ... Ng ... Ah ... Ng ..."

Saihara doesn’t need to use his detective instinct to know which part is touched by Momota. His right hand pulled something out of Ouma's underwear. Press it firmly.

Ouma was getting panicked. "Ah... Akh... Momota-chan... No..." Slowly, Ouma lose his voice. He try his best no to moan. Momota really touch good spot.

Saihara witness it in horror, especially when Momota released his bite and moved toward Ouma lips.

"Sorry Momota-kun!"

BUK !!!

Saihara punch Momota with lamp table as hard as possible. Momota jolt, awake from pain. He immediately opened his eyes while nagging.  
"Ouch !! What the hell..." Before he is finished it yet, Ouma slap him. "Shit. So you're the culprit Ouma, What the..." Momota paused.

He saw Ouma face really close.

He is confused, even more he saw Ouma cry. The ultimate liar never show any weak emotion, he always smile and mocking him.

Tears streamed from Ouma's eyes. Her cheeks are red. His face looks miserable. His clothes were bare, sweater up and trousers open. Momota confused why Ouma acted like this. It takes time to realize what's going on. He looked down and realized his right hand was still holding him.

"Gosh! I ... I ... do not know ..." Momota stammered despite pulling his hand.

As soon as Momota let off his pants, Ouma pushed him and ran away from the bedroom.

Saihara was limp in the spot. He curse himself. Why this is happen now. The situation is getting more complicated. Yet they have tried hard to hide it but it destroyed with one action. Now Ouma knows it all.

They want to tell him the truth together with their confession to him. The reason why Saihara and Momota hiding their date because they love Ouma in the same way.

"We shouldn’t sex last night." Saihara sighed.


	2. Please listen us Ouma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara dan Momota try their best to make Ouma undestand their reason to hide their love.

The clock shows at 10:00 AM

Breakfast was cold when Saihara and Momota arrived at the dinner table. Saihara sees food on the plate and feels uncomfortable. Everything is Momota's favorite food.

Momota and Saihara pulled up a chair and sat in silence. Almost at the same time their eyes glanced into the living room. The sound of the TV sounded clear because Ouma kept up the volume. His hands twirled the TV remote.

When they both passed the couch where he sat, Ouma didn’t turn around. He is still angry.

The incident this morning was completely unexpected. Who would have thought Momota would do it in a state of sleep. The worst person he touches is Ouma, not Saihara.

Before leaving the room, Saihara had told Momota to be quiet and let Ouma by himself. He needs to be alone for today. They deliberately came out an hour later to get Ouma calmed down. Saihara afraid Ouma run from the apartment, luckily than didn’t happen.

"Momota-kun, let's ..."

Momota stood up and banged on the table.

"Ouma! Forgive me!"

Saihara bewildered to hear it. Aren’t they agreed not to speak anymore? He forget Momota is dumb...

"I didn’t realize what I did this morning. I am really, really sorry. I don’t know what make me do that damn thing. I swear, I didn’t mean to hurt you. "

Television sounds rose to the highest volume.

"Ouma-kun!" Saihara close his ears.

"Shit! Stop Ouma! "

Momota runs into the living room and grabs the remote from his hand. He pushes the off button and the television turns off.

"Hah ... ha ... ha ..." Momota's breath dashed from running. Emotion goes up.

"Look Ouma, you ..." The voice of Momota disappeared.

Pushing his two sore ears, Saihara stood next to Momota. The look on his face was instantly horrified.

A sharp, firm gaze stared back at them. As horrible as the eyes of Harukawa Maki. Saihara scared. Harukawa-san's words appear in his head. Do you want to die?

Cold sweat ran down Momota's face. He also felt the same way.

A few seconds of silence was broken by Ouma's voice.

"Keep your mouth shut Momota-chan. Do you think I don’t know what both of you are doing behind me. "

Ouma stands in front of Momota. His short posture forced him to look up.

"You obviously know what possesses you. How many times do I have to say you are a bad liar. I know exactly what's in your fantasy and who's with you. Don’t try to save your pride by apologizing. Stupid."

Momota clenched her hands. He gritted his teeth.

"Still want to apologize? Better not because I'm sure you aren’t regret it. Are you happy to touch me? "  
Ouma pulled back and looked at Saihara.

"We've been living together for a year. All the things we fear and love are known together. Style of speech, skill, and routine. It's easy to know when things change. Isn’t that true, Detective Saihara-chan? "

Saihara's mind was mixed up. The thing he's been afraid of change into reality. He knew they couldn’t lie to Ouma for a long time. One month is the limit. But before they could tell the truth, their roommate already knew it all.

"At first I didn’t want to believe it. I thought my intuition was wrong. It's just a fantasy. I don’t want suspect my own best friend. I think I’m too tired becase I busy take care of the next farewel party for the three months recently.

Ouma turned and walked away from them. He stopped at a small table near television. The photos of the three of them are neatly arranged on it. His tiny right hand picked up a frame that contained photo with three of them first day in apartment.

"I saw you kissing a week ago ..." Ouma took a breath before continuing "... in the room."

Momota is the first one remember. At that moment both of them are having sex. Momota is busy putting his mine in Saihara body. His voice is really sexy, make Momota mind blank and thrust himself inside him. Make it deeper. But his moan was little interrupted by the creaking of the door. The bedroom door opened slightly but there was no movement from the crack of the door.

Momota couldn’t check it more because his attention already back to Saihara body. They are reaching orgasm. The next moment Momota was busy take care Saihara lips. He want to make him feel good. Momota face beaming when remember it.

The same goes to Saihara. His face is all red. He know all the kisses he does with Momota always end up in a relationship that makes them naked.

PRANG!

The photo frame glass in Ouma's hands broke. Broken glass through his hand skin. Blood dripping.

"From that day on I don’t want to sleep in that room again. I asked Naegi-san to give me more job so I could stay at school, "Ouma said without turning around.

Momota scratched her hair. "Ouma ... can you listen to our explanation first? There's a reason we didn’t tell you from the beginning. "  
Saihara added, "You've been very busy lately. We worry that your concentration will be disturbed if you know it. That's why we held him until the graduation party was over. We also can’t bear to keep this secret longer from you."

Ouma put the frame back on the table. Still without looking at them, he walked to the balcony. He shifted the glass door with his hand still bleeding. Saihara and Momota can see his handprint on the transparent door.

They had a small balcony. Three people could stand there but it will be cramped. The balcony was decorated with rusty black iron railings. On the ceiling, there are 2 places to hang clothes. Ouma twirled the clothesline, searched for his clothes and put them in the basket under it.

"Hey Ouma! Listen when people are talking. "Momota goes to the balcony, followed by Saihara.

Once they were behind him, Ouma said "I left the apartment from today."

Both were shocked. Saihara never ever expect this to happen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Momota. He must have misheard.

Ouma smiled mockingly. "Do you still not get it, idiot? I said I moved! I don’t want to see your love again. It was very excruciating!

"You misunderstood Ouma ... We ..." Saihara difficult to continue "... not like that. Our feelings for you ...”

"Shut up Saihara-chan! Stop torturing me more than this. I'm ready to get out of here. This apartment belongs to both of you completely. Without me you are free to do it anywhere. Isn’t it fun? "

"You bastard!" Momota couldn’t help it.

Unbearable emotions, Momota immediately hit Ouma. His right fist landed on Ouma's left cheek. Looks like Ouma not predict his punch because he immediately bounced back and crashed into the balcony grip. The basket he held apart and fell down.

The balcony railing was rusty and slightly rocked to the touch. The three already know the fence must be fixed but they never had time.  
The fence slipped off a piece. That's behind Ouma.

Along with Ouma's body.

It’s fall.

Time seems to move slow motion.

Momota grabs Ouma's left hand

Saihara grabs Ouma's right hand.

Both of them instantly collapsed downward. Ouma's entire body is outside the balcony. Half dead Saihara and Momota hold it.

They are on the 10th floor. The bottom is concrete. There’s no way to survive.

Inside their mind, Momota and Saihara promise to never let go his hand. No matter what.

 

"Urgh ... Saihara ... let's pull it together ..." said Momota.

 

Saihara take a deep breath. "Okay. In a count of one ... two ... three... Now !! "

 

They pull Ouma up in the same time. Because of the pressure, Momota and Saihara fell backward to the opposite side. While Ouma landed on the floor between them.

Saihara and Momota breath a sigh of relief to see Ouma survived. They lost voices for a moment. Really exhausted.

 

Ouma's body was still slumped silently.

 

"Ouma?" Saihara finally can speak again. "Are you all right?"

"Ouma? This is not the time to joke." Momota holds his shoulder and lift him over.

"No..." Saihara shock. He saw blood on Ouma forehead. Looks like he hit the floor on landing.

"Fuck! Get p3k box! "

In a staggering state, Saihara stood up and ran as hard as he could.

"Ouma? Talk to me! Hey! "Momota shook hia body. His eyes were half open but he isn’t focus. No choice, Momota leans Ouma head to his chest, lifts his legs, and carries him bridal style. Shit, he really light.

Saihara opened the closet in their bedroom. He search p3k box with panic.

"Have you found it? Hurry Saihara, he still not moving. "Momota came into the room while carrying Ouma. He carefully laid him on the bed.

Saihara really relief to find the box in the upper corner of the closet. He took it to the bed when Momota busy set the pillow behind Ouma's head to make him comfortable.

Saihara took out cotton and bandages. Slowly he cleansed the blood on Ouma's forehead as well as his hands. Momota do the rest, he cut the bandages and give it to Saihara. Carefully, he wrapped it around Ouma's head. After finish it, he move to his right hand. Both of them work in silence. Ten minutes later, they were satisfied with the result.

Ouma eyes stay open when they finish take care of him.

Before Momota or Saihara can say anything, tears streamed down from Ouma cheeks. He cried.

"Why? You should hate me for disturbing your relationship. Stop this sweetness. I can’t stand ... don’t you hate me... please stay away... stop looking at me like this... I'm willing you guys together even... my heart hurt.”

The confession came out of his mouth. 

“I like you two, Saihara-chan, Momota-chan. I really like." 

Momota and Saihara were amazed.

"That's why I scolded you, to make you hate me. So you can forget me. A person like me is not worth loving at all. " Ouma burst into tears.

Saihara stare him. He know what to do. Carefully, he touched his cheek.

 

"Ouma heard ... there's something you should know ..."

 

Momota added it. "Yeah ... actually ... we are like you."

 

Ouma gasped. He stare at them. Disbelief.

"Word isn’t be enough to express our feelings." Saihara bowed his head and kissed Ouma lips.

The kiss was only a moment because Momota follow and also kissed him too. He do it very gently.

"This is why we can’t tell you," Momota whispered in Ouma ear. "Because once we say our relationship, we have to confess to you."

Ouma's cheeks were flushed red. He grab the pillow and buried his face.

"But ... But ... are you guys loving ...

"Yes .. we are ... But, we also like you."

"It's hard to say." Momota said. "Actually I want to say it to you, but I’m afraid you’ll laugh for the rest of your live if you reject me. Too shamefull.”

Saihara smiled at Momota's attitude. "Same with him, I want to tell you first Ouma. I’m rather afraid to say it to Momota because He maybe can’t get my feeling." Momota glare to him. “But, I saw you are busy and tired because of the party. You always come home late and sleep on the couch to finish your homework.”

With face still in pillow, Ouma said, "You guys are evil ..."

"Why not say it from the beginning ... I ..."

Momota rubbed his head. "It's okay Ouma. I'm glad you're crying, we know how you feel. "

"Sorry to make you hurt," said Saihara gently. He stroked Ouma's hair.

Ouma whispered, still in a state of heads buried in a pillow. "Thank you."

Saihara and Momota sighed with relief. The person they love receive their feelings.

Suddenly Ouma lifted his head. His tears on his cheeks almost dry and he smiled sweetly.

"I want you prove that you guys really like me. I want you to touch me... together." Ouma emphasized the last word.

Saihara shook his head immediately. "Not now, you're hurt and in pain. We don’t want to hurt you more than this."

"If Saihara-chan and Momota-chan hurt me, I would glady to do as your please..." Ouma showed his child's expression. Sweet and adorable.

Momota stroke Ouma hair and touched his forehead. "For now ... calm yourself first." Momota kissed his forehead and push him back to bed. "Get some sleep."

Ouma puffed his cheek. He is stubborn. "Together.” Ouma whisper.

The three of them returned to the bed. Each of them took Ouma's hand. Accompany him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

...After a while...

 

"Momota-kun, he's asleep, you can take his hand off." Saihara took the blanket at the end of the bed. When he was going to envelop Ouma, he noticed a black stain under his eyes. He must not have slept all night. This is why his emotions are unstable.

"Momota-kun, let's get up, Ouma needs a full rest." Momota wriggled, "Can't we sleep too? I'm still tired."

Saihara said emphatically, "No. There is a lot of mess to be done, the first is a balcony railing."

Saihara enveloped Ouma after he was alone in bed. Carefully he moved his hand over the blanket. Ouma's breathing was going down well, he slept soundly.

"To be honest, Ouma is a lot sweeter than you when sleep," Momota said.

Saihara looked at him fiercely, make Momota surprise. "Momota-kun, do not try anything strange again." Saihara held up his right hand. "All this will not happen if you don't ..." The forefinger of the Saihara goes up. "... One, touching Ouma this morning ..." Now the middle finger is following "... Two, forcing to talk to him..." Last finger "... Three, hit him. What would happen if I wasn't there."

Momota scared. This is the first time he has seen the anger Saihara. "Out of the room, I'll lock it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finish it. It tooks two weeks to write this story. Please free to tell me if something is off, maybe a little ooc, but I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I read many fanfic about their relationship. I feel guilty if I don't try to make something after read so many and give kudos to everywhere. Their pair is my favourite. Especially Momota and Ouma. But I know I need to include Saihara because they need them. Hope you like it!


End file.
